A Survival Tale
by FanfictionAddict98
Summary: Two girls get separated from their group, and later meet more survivors. Will they travel to New Orleans with the newcomers, or search for their lost friends. Some NickxRochelle, OCxOC, and possible EllisxOC


**A/N:** This was actually uploaded on my previous account, HunterGirl97 quite a while ago. However, I can't seem to get back into my account. So, time for a fresh start! Please note that Ace is no longer part of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own any and all OCs in this fanfiction, but I do _not_ own any of the L4D2 characters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Bad Luck

* * *

The moans and screams echoed behind the small group, who had locked themselves into an abandoned home just feet away. Everyone had collapsed on the hardwood floors, physically overwhelmed. The small group consisted of two adult females, two males, and a pre-teen girl.

This had been only the fourth day that they've had to fight for their lives, but it felt like weeks had gone by since the disease broke out. It was surprising that they even lasted as long as they had. Everyone they once knew; friends, family, aquaintinces... They made up most of the corpses roaming the streets of Savannah, Georgia.

The oldest guy in the group was Mike. A blonde haired, blue eyed man of about 23. He was the self proclaimed "leader", though no one disagreed with it. His two sisters, Miranda and Katie, were his first priority.

He glanced out the window to see if the horde had gone, and once he was sure that they were a safe distance away, he turned to the others. "Let's get some rest." no one said anything. They were too tired to bother. They shuffled around the house, quickly finding places to lay their heads.

Little did they know that things were about to get worse...

Much, much worse.

* * *

Everyone was up at the crack of dawn, gathering their things. Miranda came bounding into the living room, carrying some things in her arms. Grinning triumphantly, she got everyone's attention. "I found some supplies we may need." she set everything she gathered onto the small oak coffee table for them to divide up.

"Great, this should last a bit." Mike praised, tossing health kits and almost empty pill bottles to the group members.

"Did you find any food?" Katie asked timidly, looking up at her older sister. Miranda shook her head, and the girl looked disappointed.

"Oh! Hold on a second," she dug through the pockets of her small black backpack, pulling out a cereal bar that she had stashed away. "I was gonna save this for later, but you may as well have it now."

The little brown haired girl grinned, taking the food and tearing the wrapper open. She quickly ate it, and put the crumpled up wrapper down.

"Guys, we need to get going. We're burning daylight." Mike reminded, strapping a health kit to his back and grabbing his shotgun. He lead the group back outside, into the zombie infested streets once again.

* * *

The survivors had been wandering around for what seemed like hours. The early evening sun shone brightly overhead, the hot rays beating down on the group. It had been a fairly quiet trip so far. They hadn't encountered many infected, which was a bit strange. Normally, the area is crawling with them.

The eerie silence was broken when a harmony of shrieks and screams rang through the air. Mike stopped the group and everyone looked around, searching for the source of the sounds. A distance in front of them, a large horde came rushing in their direction.

"Oh, crap.." Andy sighed, holding his rifle tightly in his thin hands. He looked through the scope on the gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly, killing as many as he could. He managed to thin their numbers a bit, but there were still quite a few staggering toward them.

Katie, who didn't have a weapon to defend herself with, hid behind Mike. He could feel her quaking with terror as she clung to him, burying her face in the back of his shirt. He sighed, and patted her on the head in at attempt to calm her down.

They all opened fire on the zombies the moment that they came within range. Blood and bullets went flying through the air as corpses dropped like flies. But, they still kept coming. More and more joined, and the horde seemed like it was growing larger by the minute.

As if their luck wasn't bad enough, Miranda and Sierra ran out of ammo. They didn't have any other weapons on them. A sizable group of infected noticed their disadvantage, and took it as a chance to strike.

"Miranda, this way!" The blonde glanced over and saw her friend spin on her heel and take off in another direction. Seeing no other choice, she followed the brunette away, and left the others there.

Once they were sure that they had outran the group of zombies, they took shelter in a small house that was located a few feet away from them.

Miranda leaned against a desk, wiping sweat from her brow and panting. She heard Sierra lock the deadbolt on the front door, before sitting down in front of it. They both exchanged hazy glances, trying to catch their breath.

* * *

"I can't believe we left them." Miranda mumbled, poking at her can of beans with a fork. Sierra swallowed her food, and looked at the blonde.

"It was either run or get eaten." she replied bluntly, going back to her food. "Besides, i'm sure they'll find us."

"What if they don't?" she asked anxiously.

"Stop worrying. They'll find us." her brunette companion insisted, standing up. "For now, we should just wait it out here." she suggested, but Miranda didn't answer. She just continued to pick at her dinner, while Sierra scavenged the house for supplies and any extra food they could take with them.

Later that night, Sierra walked into the living room and saw the blonde girl curled up on the couch. She was fast asleep, bundled up in a small blanket. The older girl sighed, turning out the light and laying on the black futon that she set up for herself.

The muffled cries of the creatures that wandered around outside were the only things that could be heard as the two girls slept.

**A/N: **I hope this was a good chapter. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, and much appreciated! The Left 4 Dead 2 characters may be in chapter 2, so keep reading!


End file.
